


Not What He Expected

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mail Theft, Shay is totally ready to be Connor's step-dad, haytham is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Connor intercepts a letter to Haytham from Shay.





	Not What He Expected

_ To My Dearest, Haytham, _

_ I miss you dearly, but this is not news to you. I tell you this in each letter I write and you say a much in your responses. You tell me you love me. Still, after all these years, those words set my heart aflame. I know it is a danger to do so, but I keep all the letters you write to me, having removed the pieces that could compromise the Order should our enemy get ahold of them. They sit in a small chest by my bed. I often read them at night before I sleep. I take a personal risk doing so, however I doubt there is a man — or woman — in my crew who doesn’t know about us. It is a bit of an open secret. They care not to whom I devote my affections, especially those who are like us, of which there are quite a few. Word has spread that I do not care where my crew devote their affections so long as they are loyal and hardworking, which has attracted several recruits. _

_ My mission continues to be difficult to achieve, though I will not say much about it in this letter. A letter carried by a trusted courier will be hand delivered to you soon after this one arrives by standard post. I cannot risk our enemies intercepting such information. However some progress has been made and I believe I will be back in your arms soon, my love. _

_ One of my new recruits, Annie, is the daughter of a member of my former allegiance. She has joined me as she too has seen the truth and wishes to join our Order. I have made her no promises, but assured her that her father would not disqualify her immediately. I leave the final decision to you, Grand Master. I expect to be sending her to you soon, despite the fact that she is an excellent addition to our crew. She has fallen for one of my men and I have no doubts she will soon be of a condition that would not lend itself to life on a ship. I expect to be asked to marry them within the month. I could be wrong however, most of my information on the situation comes from gossip. _

_ Gossip of us has reached the Caribbean. Interestingly it has helped, rather than hinder, me more often than not. People do not want to mess with you, especially our allies who rely on the Rite for support and protection. The few who have taken issue with its’ names will be included in the other letter. Mainly the response has been along the lines of “So that’s why he hasn’t got a wife.”, which I know is not quite true in the way they intended, for you, at least. They are not commenting on your fidelity to me, when they say it, which is, of course, the true reason you’ve remained unmarried. _

_ As you may have gathered from my information on dear Annie, I am happy to announce we are to dock on New York later this year to make some improvements to the ship, mainly upgrading our cannonry and ice ram, as well as to discuss with you personally some leads I have in my quest. This of course means that I will have the pleasure to join you in your bed once more. Gist has been teasing me ever since the decision was made, but it’s in good fun. He teases me at every port that I should join him in celebration with the girls he ‘knows’, and further teases me when I decline. We should arrive in early October and, given your leave, I may just give the crew a rest for the winter and work with you out of headquarters. _

 

_ Your Beloved, _

_ S _

_ P.S. I came across an old poster for you father’s capture in Havana and thought you might enjoy seeing it. _

 

Connor threw the envelope down in front of his father onto the desk where he was working. Haytham had heard his son enter through the window, but was still a bit startled when the letter landed before him. He knew who it was from by the handwriting on the envelope. He turned it over to find the seal broken and sighed.

“You’re stealing my mail now?” 

“It had the Templar seal.” Connor grunted.

“Oh, so you’re only stealing Templar mail, then. Was this not what you expected when you opened it?” Haytham put his quill in the inkwell and sat up in his chair to look his son in the eyes, almost smirking.

“It’s a love letter.”

“I had no doubt of that, considering the sender. Now if you please, take a seat while I read this.” Connor complied and sat in a nearby chair. He watched his father’s face light up as he read the letter.

“Who is she?” Connor asked when Haytham had finished reading.

“Connor, I’m disappointed in you. You call yourself an assassin and yet you can not see the clues in this letter. Think more carefully.”

Connor was puzzled for a moment before understanding, his eyes grew wide. “A man?”

“Yes, I’m surprised Achilles never told you.”

Connor looked at him refusing to ask why.

“He trained, Shay, Connor, and he certainly knew how I felt about him by the time I shot his leg. I would have thought he’d tell everyone he could about how I, Haytham Kenway, am living in sin. I just assumed you hadn’t want to speak about it with me.”

“My mother?”

“Was before Shay. My attentions have never been solely for men — or women. I loved your mother and would have married her, had she let me. I know Shay would like to meet you, but I will not ask you to meet him if you do not wish. He’s a good man though, Connor.”

“He knows about me?”

“Of course. The day I realized who you are to me I wrote to him to inform him. Knowing Shay, he’s likely brought you quite a few trinkets from his travels that he’d be eager to give to you.” Haytham looked through a drawer in his desk and pulled out another letter. “‘ _ A son! I’m overjoyed with this news, my dear Haytham. You have a legacy, one I could never have given you. Don’t worry over his current allegiance I’ll speak to him. He must a have a good head on his shoulders if he’s your son. He’ll see the truth. _ ’ That’s what Shay wrote back when I sent that letter.”

“I’ll meet him.” Connor conceded.

Haytham smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And the Shay convinced Connor to join the Templars and they all live happily ever after  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
